


Happier

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, Eventual Smut, Flirting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sad!Rhett, Strangers to Lovers, bartender!link, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Rhett's just getting out of a relationship. He's wondering when he will be able to move on when he finds himself in a bar. A bar that just so happens to be owned by Link. You think they'll hit it off?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal
Comments: 33
Kudos: 59





	1. Rhett

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this head cannon for a while now. I'm planning on it being relatively short - maybe 4 chapters? That's a big question mark because I can't control myself sometimes but time will tell :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Rhett stood under the awning of the deli. The rain beating down splashing onto his leather shoes and the bottoms of his once perfectly pressed pants. 

_Of all fuckin' days to not have my umbrella._ Of course - it wasn't supposed to rain that _day_. But, after Rhett had pulled a couple of extra hours at the office and stopped by the deli to get him a sandwich for supper, it was now almost 8:00 at night. 

He heard the low thump of the raindrops drumming over his head. Losing himself in the rhythm of it, his eyes lazily blinking not focusing on anything in particular. 

It had been a shitty day... a shitty week. Hell, his whole life had been a wreck the past few months. Does it even qualify as a bad day if all of them are bad? It would just be normal then, right?

He looked out across the street, a sea of umbrellas on the sidewalk moving this way and that, trying to get to their destination. On a Friday night, all these people probably had big plans, dates and drinks with friends and... 

He couldn't even think of what people did for fun anymore. He fiddled with the loose strap on his briefcase, vowing to himself to wait ten more minutes to see if the rain was going to let up. If not, he'd just run for it. 

Couldn't get much worse. A 40 year old man, waiting under the shelter of a deli with a soggy sandwich for supper and no plans on a Friday night. He let out an exasperated sigh. How had he gotten here?

That was a stupid question - he knew the answer to that. All this was his own fault. 

It was his own fault he was so hard to live with. His own fault he was arrogant and selfish. It was Rhett's fault _he_ had left. 

It had been two months now, at least he thought so, may have been longer than that, Rhett kind of lost count, the weeks all running together since then. Get up, go to work, come home, sleep - start over again the next day.

Nothing to break up the routine, no friends to talk to - _he_ took all of them with him when he ended it. Rhett had nothing left. 

Well, he did have Barbara. His four legged heart running around outside his body. _He_ had never liked her, course the feeling was mutual. That should have been a red flag, dogs were damn good judges of character. 

He always complained about her hair getting on everything and the way she barked at the neighbors cat all the time. Rhett had raised her right, taught her to have a healthy suspicion of felines. She was the only light spot in a sea of complete darkness. And, fuck, how depressing was that? 

Speaking of Barbara, he needed to get home to let her out and feed her before it got too late and the rain got worse. 

He was just about to take off running when he saw it. 

There _he_ was - sheltered under a big navy umbrella running into the bar across the street. His arms wrapped possessively around a stranger. Both smiling broad smiles as they passed the threshold of the bar. 

They shook the rain off themselves just inside the door. Rhett saw him give a smile three times the size of any Rhett had put on his face. Damn it if it didn't hurt to see that. His heart ached, felt as though it may break apart right then and there. 

It's only been a couple months, how was he moving on already? They both looked so happy - so damn happy. 

Before Rhett knew it, he was walking across the street, his big feet splashing in the puddles on his way. He felt the rain soaking through his blazer, hitting his hair, effectively ruining his current hairdo. But he pushed forward in spite of it. 

He walked through the door of the bar, his briefcase and sandwich bag at his side, nearly forgotten. _What in the fuck am I doing?_ He thought. _What's your end game here, McLaughlin? Go up to them, interrupt their date and whine about how you want him back? Don't be that guy._

"Help yourself to a table, sir." One of the waitresses said gesturing from a table she was wiping off into the mostly empty seating area. Most of the other guests being closer to the bar and the dance floor. She was dressed casually, jeans and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. 

The bar had a western vibe, kind of a novelty in Southern California. A band played in the back but the building was big enough that it wasn't so loud that people couldn't talk over the music. Rhett would probably enjoy the atmosphere if it wasn't for who brought him in here. 

He ducked over to find a seat. _I'll just get a drink then go home._ He thought. _If I happen to see them from my table, so be it._ Rationalizing his want - his need - to occupy the same space as this man that used to be his. 

He sat at a small table on the side wall, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. He spotted them from across the bar, sitting comfortably at a booth, both of them on one side. Of course, he would do that. 

Rhett always hated that he needed to sit on the same side of the booth with him. It didn't bother him so much just for drinks but a whole meal? Rhett was a big man - he needed room to move his long arms. 

It always ended in a fight, enough that Rhett would always request a table when they went to dinner, just to avoid the argument altogether. 

"Evening," a waiter came over and asked in a perky voice, his tall frame blocking Rhett's view of the other two. "What can I get you started with today?" 

He looked up but didn't really see the person speaking, too focused on his mission or whatever the fuck you'd call this. "I'll just take a whiskey." He gruffed. 

"Coming right up." He left, his voice not as spunky as it had been a moment ago, Rhett seemed to have that effect on people more often than not. Although, Rhett could have sworn that he heard a hint of a southern accent but he choked it up to the surroundings, taking him back to where he grew up. 

He turned his attention back to the couple across the room. Both of them laughing at something. Rhett's jaw clenched. He wasn't using that fake laugh that was apparently only reserved for Rhett. Every bit of that laugh was genuine, from the way his cheeks rounded and flushed pink to the way his mouth opened up to let the sound escape. 

It reminded him of when they first got together, both of them so full of life and love drunk on each other. 

That was so long ago, it felt like another life, one far more joyful than the one Rhett was trudging through now. 

* * *

"Can we just stop kidding ourselves, Rhett. It's not working anymore." He huffed from the couch, not even having the nerve to look Rhett in the face when he did it. 

"What do you mean?" Rhett asked, acutely bewildered at the sudden turn in conversation. Only moments ago talking about their plans over the weekend. That leading to an argument about something he couldn't even remember at the moment. 

"I don't know how else you want me to say it. I want to break up, Rhett." 

He stalked over to the couch, forcing Aaron to look him in the face. They hadn't been _them_ in a while, there was no denying it. But, it took Rhett by surprise that Aaron actually wanted to end it. They'd been together for almost three years. 

Couples fought sometimes, they had rough patches. Rhett just assumed that was part of being in love. It was always worth it to Rhett to stay together. The thought of three years of wasted time punched him in the gut. 

"Where is this coming from, Aaron?" 

"Rhett, you and me both know it's been headed in this direction, don't act so surprised." He scoffed, and a little milder he said, "I love you..." 

"I love you too. I don't..." Rhett interrupted him and Aaron quickly held up his hand. 

He dropped it from the air and rubbed his face with it, "I love you, Rhett. But... But I don't like you much anymore. We don't do anything but fight." 

Rhett opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn't exactly wrong and whatever words he had picked out to protest just fell back down his throat. 

* * *

Aaron moved out the next day and that was that. It left Rhett broken, in more ways than one. 

Was he really so hard to get along with, he knew he'd not been the greatest boyfriend but he loved Aaron. How could that not be enough? 

"One whiskey," the waiter was back, sitting the glass on the table in front of him. Jarring Rhett from his solemn thoughts. "And, I brought you some cheese sticks, too. On the house." He added as he sat the basket of food down beside the whiskey. 

Before Rhett could mutter a 'Thank you,' to Rhett's astonishment, he then plopped down in the seat beside Rhett, casually resting his arm on the back of the chair. Rhett stared at him in wonder. 

"So who are they?" He asked and for the first time, with his eyes not trained solely on Aaron and his new lover, Rhett saw the man in front of him. 

He was tall and slim, a small waist accentuated by his tight t-shirt. He looked to be close in age to Rhett but had streaks of grey through his otherwise dark hair, but the look worked for him. He was attractive - more than actually - he was down right gorgeous. Black rimmed glasses covering the bluest eyes Rhett had ever seen, he could only imagine seeing them without the obstruction of glass. 

"E - Excuse me?" He said, still surprised at the forwardness of this complete stranger sitting at his table. 

"The couple you keep looking at over there. You look like you're torn between screaming and crying." He chuckled, taking some of the sting out of his words but they still burned Rhett's ears to hear them. 

"I - uh. I don't know what you're talking about." Rhett said unconvincingly. 

He shrugged, "Okay. I won't pry. Just thought you looked like you needed someone to talk to. Have a good night." He tapped the table with his hand, long fingers dancing across the wood and he rose from his chair. 

Rhett immediately felt a chill in the air at the absence of the stranger. "Wait," He blurted out. "I - Thanks for the cheese sticks." Losing his nerve to tell him what was eating away him alive. He was a stranger, what would he care? 

"You're welcome, buddyroll." He winked at him and with that he was gone, back behind the bar tending to other guests. 

Rhett found himself watching the handsome bartender more than he watched the two he followed in here, nursing his whiskey, unsure of where to go from here. It had been so long since he felt those butterflies, he was starting to convince himself that something was wrong with the cheese sticks he had eaten. 

The man caught him staring more than once. After receiving a wink the last time he was caught, Rhett downed his whiskey, put some cash on the table (enough to cover the whiskey and food). Ready to put some distance in between himself and Aaron... and the new man that set shivers through his body. 

He walked back onto the street, the rain letting up a little bit from before. His head spinning slightly from the alcohol - at least that's what he was blaming it on. 


	2. Link

Link looked up from behind the bar in just enough time to see the tall, handsome stranger sprinting out the door into the rain. 

His heart sank a little, the man had caught his eye as soon as he walked through the door of the bar. He looked so good in his suit and with his hair puffed up and damp from the rain. He was damn near the cutest thing Link had ever seen. But looking totally lost as he made his way to a table. 

Link had even brought him some cheese sticks, his mom always said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Although, Link hadn't had that much success with it. Not to mention he fucking called him 'buddyroll.' _Where did that even come from?_

_Oh, well,_ he thought. _If it's meant to be, maybe I'll see him again._ He hoped it was, in fact, meant to be because he couldn't get that dirty blond beard or those sea green eyes out of his mind. 

"Whatcha thinking so hard about, boss?" Felicia said from across the bar, setting dirty glasses on top of it along with a twenty dollar bill. 

Link shook his head both in response to her question and at one more attempt to leave those green eyes behind him. "Table?" Link asked holding the money between his fingers. 

"Uh - seven, tall guy." She said. 

Link huffed out a laugh, lacking all humor. _He paid for the damn free cheese sticks,_ he thought, absentmindedly making change and dropped it all into a tip jar beside the cash register. 

"Seriously, dude. What's eating at you?" She asked. 

Link hired Felicia when he first opened the bar, more than five years ago. She was one of the most reliable people he knew. Even with her being quite a bit younger, she quickly moved up to become Link's second in command at the bar. They were pretty close friends. 

"The guy at table seven. I brought him over some..."

"Oh, Gah." She interrupted. "You gave him free cheese sticks, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes, resting her elbows on the bar, waiting for the answer she knew was coming. 

Link huffed, "He was cute _and tall_. And did you see that beard?" Holding his hands up in the air in a 'how can you blame me' type shrug. 

She shook her head, "How do you even know he was gay?" 

Link rolled his eyes then, "Please, the way he was looking at the couple over there," He nodded over to the couple by the wall still sitting in the booth. "My guess is one of 'ems an ex."

She followed Link's line of vision and quickly jerked her head back to him, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, okay. I get it now." She pursed her lips together, like she always did when she thought she had someone figured out. In all honesty, she did have Link pretty figured out. 

"What?" He asked, stopping his rearrangement of the shot glasses for the second time after the tall guy left the bar, finding comfort in the mundane task. 

Felicia turned with her empty tray and headed back into the sea of tables. "Felicia..." He called after her but she was already talking to customers. 

"What was that supposed to mean?" He mumbled under his breath. 

He waited on a few more regulars that came in and sat at the bar, eyes constantly watching for Felicia to come back so they could continue their conversation. And about ten minutes later, she did so, slapping a receipt with a card on the counter. 

Link took it and ran it through the machine. "What did you mean earlier?" He asked. 

She gave him a sly smile, "He was sad. That's your thing." 

"My thing?" He repeated, unsure what she meant. 

"Yeah, you like fixing people." He furrowed his brows, letting her continue in her assessment. "You're attracted to despair." 

Link opened his mouth to argue but she wasn't exactly wrong and it bothered him that she knew he had a 'thing.' "What? It's a bad thing to want to make people feel better?" 

"Well, no. But..." She scoffed, averting her eyes. "Nevermind. You'll just get pissy." 

Link slapped the receipts and the card back on the bar, sliding it to her. "Now, that's not fair." He stretched his arms out on the bar, propping himself there. 

"Okay, okay." She said, "But don't get mad. There's nothing wrong with wanting to make people feel better but when you base an entire relationship on it..." She shrugged. "Do you really want to be a caretaker for the rest of your life?" 

"Ouch, 'Licia. That stings." He placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, trying his best not to let the real hurt show - he'd gotten good at that. She rolled her eyes, a favorite gesture of hers, gathering her receipts and then was off again. 

She was kind of right, he knew it. He'd spent almost every relationship he'd been in over the past ten years 'taking care of' his various significant others. Whether it was mending their broken heart or trying to get them back on their feet after _life_ happened to them.

Fourteen if you counted her. Maybe that's where it all started. 

He started rearranging the shot glasses for the third time, shaking the painful memory from the forefront of his mind but not doing a great job. 

Felicia didn't know... no one here did. Link had moved with the soul purpose of escaping the memories of her. Everything in that small town reminded him of Catherine. 

Their first date at the pizza joint and how they ended up fighting middle schoolers for time at the arcade games. The park where he proposed to her on the sunny afternoon picnic - they both had gotten eat up by mosquitoes that day. 

The little white church downtown where they said their vows, with a small ceremony despite both of their mother's objections. The house they built along with the front porch swing they sat on together late in the evening. 

The hospital where they had to spend the last four years of their marriage before the cancer ate her alive. He spent two years in that town after she died and he was miserable every second of his existence without her. 

So, he saved his money, quit his job and moved clear across the country. He swore to himself that the misery wouldn't follow him, that it wouldn't take over his life out here too. He pushed all those feelings deep down and tried his best to forget. The easiest thing to do was never think about her. Sad, yes. But, better than the alternative. 

It worked for the most part - Link had always been good at compartmentalizing. Still he couldn't bring himself to be with other women. Good thing he found men attractive too or it would be very lonely out here. 

To all his friends he made out here in California, he was just a small town country guy that moved out here for a fresh start. He never shared anything about her, no one even knew he was married. He opened the bar and it had been hard at first but it quickly became a novelty for the people here. The country theme seemed to be a good choice. It was something familiar to him, in a way it kept that part of his life close by even though he didn't like thinking about it. 

Now, it was a pretty successful bar in town - despite the current crowd, Friday nights usually being much more busy, but the rain kept a lot of people away. It was also a great place to meet guys. 

The last three relationships he'd had, he met them right here. Of course, his last three relationships ended pretty soon after they got started. The attraction was there but in most cases, Link was a re-bound. And he was fine with that - more than fine, he enjoyed it. No commitment. 

Still, it would be nice to have someone to come home to. To talk to... about things that mattered, not just music he enjoyed or movies he hadn't seen. It would be nice to have someone love him.

"Link," a hand knocked on the bar, stirring him from his thoughts. "Can you run this for me please. Be back in a sec." Another waitress asked from across the bar. 

Link blinked, moving from his haze into a more alert state of consciousness. He jumped back into work - running cards, taking orders and making drinks. Losing himself in the muscle memory of it all, something he found soothing after so many years doing it. Then Felicia made an appearance again. 

"Link, you are gonna love me," She chanted in a sing song voice.

"I doubt that." He teased as he filled a pitcher of beer for a group of guys at the end of the bar. 

"I'm wounded, Link." But quickly brushed it off with a smile and slammed a big briefcase down on top of the bar. Link looked at her puzzled and all she did was continue to smile. 

"What's this?" He finally asked. 

"Tall guy left it. It was shoved under the table. I didn't see it when I bused it earlier." 

"Oh," was all Link could think to say. Knowing that with this came a decision, keep going down the road he always did or make a different turn. 

_He was so cute, though._

"Come on. He left it. Now you can call him. He comes to pick it up and you guys live happily ever after." She did an excited clap of her hands in front of her face and Link couldn't help but smile. But he shook his head, nonetheless. 

"No, I'm not calling." He said, "You can if you want." She had been right, deep down Link knew he needed to stop going after dead-end relationships. 

It would be fun for a while. Link could imagine wrapping his arms around the stranger's tall frame and feeling stunted for a change, pulling him in close and feeling that beard scratch at his face as they kissed. He could picture waking up next to that unruly mess of dirty blond hair for a few blissful weeks. How those big hands would feel around his... 

"Seriously," She raised her voice at him, knitting her eyebrows together and interrupting his dirty train of thought. "It's like fate." 

"What? How is it like fate. You were just getting on me for getting into bad relationships." He reminded her, still confused. 

"I didn't say they were _bad_ , I just want you to take care of yourself. You take care of them but who takes care of you?" She shrugged and when Link didn't reply, she continued. "But, it's pretty clear he's meant to come back here. Give him more food, maybe it'll work this time." She chuckled. 

"Shut up," He threw the towel that was wadded up in his hand at her, landing a hit on her shoulder and she tossed it back. 

"Come on, he was cute and I know you wanna. You've been too quiet tonight." 

Link shook his head, "Not quiet, just busy. Felicia, you found it, you call." He backed up, crossing his arms over his chest. She crossed hers too, in a more defensive manner, determined to get her way. 

They stood there, staring at each other until one backed down. Link decided then that it wouldn't be him. 

After a moment, her hands fell by her sides and Link stopped himself from doing a little victory dance. She looked down at her watch and brought her hands up, resting on the dark leather briefcase. 

"I got tables to get. You better call before it gets too late." She pushed it across the bar, it sliding into Link's open arms before it had the chance to hit the floor. He looked up from catching it to see her smiling as she walked backward into the crowd of people. 

_What the hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing from alternating POVs. Thanks for reading! I appreciate each of you. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 Let's be friends ;)


	3. Rhett

Rhett pushed into his apartment, he heard toenails clicking on the floor in front of him as Barbara greeted him. "Hey, how's my girl?" He said, the first hint of joy in his voice since stepping out the door this morning. 

He smiled as she danced around, wagging her tail and jumping up onto her back legs in excitement. She followed him into the bedroom, as he shed his wet clothes on the way in. 

He changed into a pair of his favorite joggers and a t-shirt, slipping into his tennis shoes by the door after attaching Barbara's collar. He pulled on his rain jacket and was out the door again. 

He made his way toward the park by his apartment building. The rain had let up considerably from earlier, now only sprinkling a light mist. 

He walked beside Barbara, stopping whenever she caught the scent of something she liked. His thoughts drifted back to the good looking waiter at the bar. Rhett wished he would have had the nerve to engage more in conversation with him. But, the odds of someone like that having any interest in Rhett was a snowball's chance in hell. 

Maybe not, though. He did approach Rhett first. He shook his head, he was just doing his job. And the free food was probably pity food, 'Here's some fried cheese to drown your sorrows in along with the whiskey.' He scoffed to himself. 

She pulled him ahead, sniffing the grass that still held small droplets of water up on the blades from the rain. Her feet were wet and he kicked himself for not buying those stupid looking doggie boots. No matter how ridiculous they looked, they were still probably better than dealing with wet and muddy white paws. 

He heard his stomach growl and spoke to Barbara again, "I'm gonna have to eat my sandwich when we get home." She looked to him like she understood what he'd just said and he smiled down at her. "What're you in the mood for, Barb? Chicken maybe?"

Then he remembered - he didn't have his briefcase when he came home. He didn't remember putting it beside the door after taking his soaked shoes off, the rain and the need to get out of wet clothes throwing off his routine. 

He couldn't have dropped it on the way home, he would have noticed. It must still be at the bar - he had shoved it under the table so no one could swipe it from one of the other chairs. Having not been to the bar before, Rhett was a little paranoid. 

A small part of him was happy, this gave him a reason to go back. But a bigger, more realistic part of him dreaded having to interact with the silver fox again. He was sure he would only make a fool of himself. 

He decided he would call the bar when he got home to arrange a time to pick it up. That's if they had found it. It could have very well gotten stolen by now. Not that the person would find anything of value, unless you count paperwork from the current project he was drawing up at work. The briefcase itself would be worth more than anything else. 

It was actually a gift from Aaron and the wound that had somehow clotted in the time it took him to get home, opened back up again, burning as the new memory of seeing him so happy gnawed at Rhett. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, distracting him and he told Barbara to hurry up while he fished it out of his pocket. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. He liked messing with the telemarketers who were unlucky enough to call his number. Aaron always hated how Rhett did that, claiming Rhett's sense of humor was too juvenile for a forty year old man. But, he was actually pretty funny when he tried to be - or when was around the right people. Maybe in another life he could have been a comedian. 

"Yello," He answered in his most southern accent he could manage, it being pretty easy despite living in California for so long, already working out the story in his head he was going to feed the person on the other end of the phone. 

The guy was taken aback, Rhett smiled to himself at first, "Uh - um. Yeah, hi. Is this Mr. McLaughlin?" 

His shoulders straightened on instinct, realizing it may be something important. "Speaking." Rhett said, giving his voice less of a drawl but not losing it completely. 

"Yeah, we found a briefcase here at The Cross-Eyed Bear and it had your name and number on it."

"Oh, yeah. I actually just realized I left it there. What time y'all close tonight?" Rhett wondered if it was the waiter that brought him the cheese sticks, detecting the same hint of a accent in his voice he noticed earlier on in the night. He thought about asking but decided against it pretty quickly. He didn't even know a name.

"Last call's at 1:30. So you can come by anytime before then. I could, uh, make you some more cheese sticks if you'd like." 

Rhett froze. It was him - and unless he heard him wrong, he just asked him back with the intention of more than just giving him back his briefcase. 

"Oh, um." Rhett stuttered. "I..." 

"No, pressure. Just if you were interested." The guy finished. "It'll be here when you wanna come for it." 

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for finding it." And with that he hung up quickly, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. 

As much as Rhett wanted to go - to have an actual conversation with the sweet and handsome guy from the bar - he couldn't bring himself to say yes. He'd been out of practice too long. 

It had been two months... and look at the way Rhett reacted seeing Aaron with someone else. He was too broken to have any kind of relationship now and he wasn't the kind for a rebound either. 

It was best to just stay home. He could always go tomorrow, then he wouldn't have to worry about seeing Mr. Blue Eyes. Surely if he worked tonight he wouldn't be there tomorrow, not until later, right? 

Barbara led Rhett home, seeing as he was still in a daze from the phone call. They made it back to his apartment and Rhett fixed Barbara's dinner - chicken - and stuck his frozen dinner in the microwave. 

Barbara finished her food in time to hop up beside Rhett on the couch as he tore into his sad excuse for a meal and beg for scraps from his plate. He turned on the TV, more to fill the silence of his empty apartment than to watch anything on it. 

After dinner, he poured himself another glass of whiskey from his collection that was quickly dwindling down to nothing. And he ended up sitting in his bedroom, turning on one of his favorite Merle albums, letting the crackle of the vinyl lull him into a false sense of contentment. 

Rhett downed the whiskey, refilling the glass two more times before the album even played all the way through. His mind drifted to his relationship with Aaron - trying to remember the last time he was happy in it. 

There were plenty of moments over three years, too many to count. But nothing stood out as wildly happy. Nothing that would have put that smile on Aaron's face that Rhett saw earlier today. 

Did Aaron ever make _Rhett_ smile that big? Even from the start of their relationship - did they have anything in common other than a mutual attraction to each other? Rhett couldn't even answer that question. 

Breaking up was inevitable. Deep down he knew that. They went through so much of their relationship just existing together. Not exactly bad, but not good either. 

Aaron had been Rhett's first real relationship, he shared so much of his life with him. He'd had several relationships with women but nothing lasted longer than a few months. In hindsight it was probably because of the fact that he was gay but he didn't admit that to himself until later in life. 

It was about eight years ago that he had finally quit lying to himself and came out. It took another year to come out to his friends and family back in North Carolina. Shortly after he moved to California, searching for a place that was a little more accepting of Rhett and his new lifestyle. 

He had short relationships with various men, finding a new sense of freedom and adventure out here. He spent a long time just relearning things about himself, getting comfortable in his own skin. He had that part of himself tucked away, hidden from the rest of the world, for so long it felt weird letting it see the light of day. 

Then Aaron came along and Rhett was instantly smitten with him. He had this way of making everything they did seem so domestic and normal. Rhett fell... hard. 

Was it ever really love? Or did they both just want something so bad they were content to force it and hope for happiness? Truth was, he didn't miss Aaron that much. He missed the idea of him. He missed having someone he cared for and who cared for him. 

Three years! Three years with nothing to show for it except a broken heart. The sorrowful twang of Merle lapped at Rhett's ears as he let himself hear the music again. 

_I'm right back to where I've really always been..._

_I got over you long enough to let my heartache mend..._

_Then today I started loving you again..._

Rhett took another swig of his whiskey, polishing off his third glass - fourth if he counted the one at the bar. That only reminded him of the waiter that he had just blown off and instead decided to drink away the evening in his own apartment by himself. 

He rubbed his eyes as he rested his head against the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling. The words to the song settling on his heart, weighing it down, making it hard for him to breath. 

He stood on wobbly feet, staggering across the room and aggressively lifting the needle from the vinyl, plunging the room into silence again. He took hold of the whiskey bottle, forgoing the glass this time, gulping down the last remnants left inside before collapsing onto the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Today I Started Loving You Again" by Merle Haggard
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! Y'all are the best!


	4. Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so four chapters was a lie! Maybe five? ;) We shall see

Link pressed the end call button on his phone, thinking maybe he had come on a little too strong for Mr. R. McLaughlin. He was clearly going through some shit and Link was just offering him free drinks and cheese sticks. _Maybe that was insensitive_ , he thought. His finger tracing patterns on the soft leather of the briefcase he'd just called about.

He shook his head, looking to the end of the bar. Felicia stood there, her eyes soft as she crinkled her nose and grinned at him. Link knew she would be expecting an answer, so he walked over to meet her. 

"Well," She asked, prompting Link to speak. 

"I don't think he's interested, Felicia."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, still a hint of amusement in her voice. 

He shrugged and left it at that. Her shoulders deflated as she pursed her lips to one side. "Sorry. Maybe when he shows up, you can try again?" 

"I'm calling it. If he shows up, you give him the briefcase, yeah? I don't want rejection a third time." He tried to keep his voice light but the tall stranger had gotten to him more than he cared to admit. 

"Okay... sorry." She said again. 

Link perked up, or pretended to, and smiled. "Hey, stop apologizing! I got plenty of people wanting to hop on the Link train, alright. The last thing I'm gonna be is lonely. Trust me." He gave her a playful wink. 

She rolled her eyes but smirked at him, just the same. "Oh gosh. You're ridiculous. Get back to work." 

He laughed, watching her walk back into the crowd. He called after her, "That's my line." She threw her hand up, not slowing her pace. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, glad to get away from Felicia's ever present stare. Trying to regain a sense of control for himself. 

This wasn't like him. Link didn't fawn over anyone in particular for too long. Since he'd moved out here it was easier to have a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type relationship. One night stands were his specialty. He didn't have much trouble finding men willing to share his bed for the night. 

It was a strange feeling to be this hung up on someone and not even know their first name. Link couldn't wrap his mind around what it was about that man that was pulling Link in. He'd seen hundreds of guys come through this bar, what made this guy so special?

He heard someone behind him ask for another drink. He turned, once again going into auto-pilot as he poured another round into the man's glass. He may have even made some small talk with the man, he couldn't remember. 

He screwed his eyes shut tight, thinking maybe the thoughts would disappear. _Focus, Neal._

He'd faced rejection before, he'd bounce back. Hell, he may even find him someone tonight before closing, and hope that those green eyes weren't there when he woke up tomorrow. 

* * *

Link spent the rest of the night behind the bar, the crowd picked up after the rain stopped falling outside. He easily escaped his all consuming thoughts of Mr. R McLaughlin. But, found himself on more than one occasion absently looking out over the crowd. Searching for the man that stood a head taller than the rest of the crowd. 

No luck. 

Link was pouring the last round of drinks to a young couple at the bar who had their tongues down each other's throats, only coming up for air to drink. The music had died down to a steady thrum, signaling to the patrons of the bar that it was almost closing time. 

Link got one of the guys to cover the bar while he took a quick break, going to the bathroom before they started their closing routine. He was still drying his hands on the brown paper towel when Felicia jumped in front of him as he exited. 

"He's here, Link." She said excitedly. 

Link jerked, "Shit! You scared me. Who's here?" He asked confused, but the memory came back to him when she twisted her face into a scowl. "Oh, right... I told you to handle it, Felicia." The words coming out with more bite than he intended. 

He kept walking past her, grabbing a few empty glasses from various tables by the door to the restroom. "No, Link. He asked for you." She grabbed his arm spinning him around. 

"Wha… Really?" 

She nodded, her brown curls having less spring in them by the end of the night. "Yeah, said he wanted to thank you for finding his briefcase." 

Link creased his brow, "But, _you_ found it." 

"God, I love you but you're an idiot sometimes. Go fucking talk to him, please. He's waiting at the bar for you." She took the glasses from him and nudged him with her elbow as she walked back through the maze of tables and chairs. 

_Shit!_

He'd almost got him out of his mind, almost forgotten what he looked like... That wasn't even remotely true. As if he could ever forget a frame that big, or a beard that perfectly shaped to highlight all his features, or those green eyes that seemed to bore right into Link's soul even though he only held his gaze for a fraction of a second. 

He walked toward the bar, eyes searching for the dirty blonde quaff of hair, finding it with ease and Link's stomach did a somersault. _He just wants to say thanks. Play it cool and don't come on to him._

He made his way behind the bar, attempting to muster up some sort of confidence. It usually wasn't this hard... especially behind a bar, where he felt most like himself. 

He approached the tall man, noticing that he had changed from his suit to a simple white short-sleeved button down shirt with some sort of navy pattern all over it. Link didn't think he could look better than he did in that tailored suit but damn was he wrong. 

His hair was a little more polished than the last time Link had seen him. He seemed to be in a better mood too. His cheeks flushed a pink hue and the tiniest smile graced his face, peeking out from under his beard. 

He made eye contact with Link and he couldn't be sure but thought his smile got a little bigger. The briefcase was sitting on the bar in front of him. "Hi," He said as Link got within earshot of him. 

"Hey," Link paused waiting for Rhett to speak again but when he didn't, Link continued, "Got your briefcase, I see." Link said gesturing toward it on the bar. 

Rhett looked down at it, tapping it twice, "Yeah, I did. I, uh, wanted to say thank you for finding it." 

"Oh, yeah. Hey, no problem. Glad we could help..." He paused wanting to use a name but then realizing he didn't know it. "Sorry, I only know you as Mr. R. McLaughlin." Link chuckled and he hoped he didn't sound as stupid as he thought. 

"Oh, Rhett." He said, outstretching his hand across the bar. "Nice to meet you..." He leaned his head in slightly, as if saying 'and yours is?'

"Link," He said, meeting his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. And if those hands looked big... it was nothing compared to how they felt. 

Link couldn't seem to formulate a thought until after he let go of Rhett's hand. He dropped it on the top of the bar, drumming his fingers on the glossy wood finish - a nervous habit he'd picked up and should probably get under control at some point. 

"He was my ex." Rhett blurted out and Link momentarily lost focus again, giving Rhett a confused look. "The couple that you caught me looking at earlier - the first time I came in. He was my ex. I saw them come in from across the street and for some reason, I followed them in here."

His gaze dropped from Link's eyes to the bar, ashamed at what he was confessing but Link could never look at him that way, he thought it was... endearing. Link wanted to envelop him and briefly thought what it would feel like to be wrapped in the arms of the gentle giant. "How fucked up is that?" Rhett asked. 

"Hey, we've all got our shit, right? Can I get you a drink or something?" Link offered, attempting to sound nonchalant. No pressure on him to stay and chat it up with the bartender who obviously thinks he's hot. No hint that it may turn into something a little more than flirting if Link had his way. 

Link deflated when Rhett shook his head. "I've had more than my fair share tonight." He chuckled and the sound made the muscles in Link's gut tighten. "Got any special drinks that aren't alcoholic?" He asked innocently but Link grinned at the question. 

"I think I can wrangle something up for you, Rhett." And an honest to God smile came across the tall man's face. The corners of his eyes crinkling as his cheeks rounded with the pull of his lips. Link was a lost cause - but he couldn't find it in himself to care how far he was falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> mythicalrobyn118 on Tumblr


	5. Rhett

Rhett somehow found himself waiting at the bar, watching Link fix him a drink. Link - he liked that name, somehow it suited the guy to a tee. He was so confident. Every move he made was purposeful and skilled, Rhett could watch him do this all day. 

He wasn't sure what made him change his mind about coming back to the bar. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling waiting to pass out, honestly. But he hadn't had enough to drink to warrant that. Rhett's large frame had always been a blessing and a curse in that aspect. He usually had to drink more than everyone else did just to get buzzed. 

He watched the fan blades spin around, casting shadows across the room, hoping it would lull him to sleep. Unsure how long it had been, he was still wide awake. He wasn't thinking about Aaron, though. He was instead thinking of the blue eyed bartender that called him, the one that seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Rhett, the one he'd all but ignored for most of the evening.

Then, before he knew it, he was in the bathroom, washing the smell of alcohol off him and fixing his hair in the mirror. He tried not to think about it too much. He didn't know where the courage came from but he had an all consuming urge to see him again and if he waited too much longer, the bar would close. 

So, he changed into something a little more casual but something he had always gotten compliments on, not missing the chance to impress him. Barbara was nothing if not confused as she sat at the end of the bed, watching Rhett primp himself in the mirror. "Wish me luck, baby girl." Rhett said rubbing her behind the ears as he walked out the door at nearly one o'clock in the morning. 

And here he sat, despite talking himself out of it multiple times on the walk down, he'd made it and Link seemed to be happy that Rhett had showed up. 

He watched as Link poured some sort of red syrup into a glass of orange liquid and it sank to the bottom. He finished it off with a simple cherry on top and an orange slice hanging over the rim of the glass.

He smiled as he walked over and sat the drink in front of Rhett. "Okay, try this." Link said. Rhett was willing to give anything a try once, even though this was a far cry from his usual plain jane whiskey.

He drank it and it was a nice surprise, the tanginess of the orange juice offset the sweetness of the syrup. "That's pretty good. Thank you." 

Link smiled and leaned against the bar, "No problem, man. I'm actually really glad you came back."

Rhett took another drink, nodding his head. "Me too. Uh, how long have you been bar tending?" Rhett asked. 

"Er, about seven years now." He shrugged. "I bought this place when I moved out here 5 years ago but I did some back in North Carolina, too." He said, wiping the counter down with a small towel then slinging it over his shoulder. Rhett thought it was really sexy, for some reason - probably the confidence more than the actual act. 

"You're from North Carolina?" Rhett asked, delightfully surprised and without waiting for a response said, "I thought I heard an accent." 

Link laughed, "Yeah, I think you got one yourself." 

Rhett nodded, "North Carolina, too. At least mostly, spent some time in Georgia when I was younger." 

"What?" His voice rose in surprise, "Small world."

* * *

They chatted there until the last of the stragglers filed out of the bar and the staff busied themselves cleaning up. Rhett started to feel as though he had worn out his welcome, even though Link had been more than accommodating. 

"I guess I should get outta here too. Let you close up." Rhett said apprehensively. He didn't really want the conversation to end, it had flowed so easily for both of them. 

"No," Link said suddenly. "I mean, you can stay if you like. I could - use the company." He gave Rhett a shy smile and for the first time since meeting him, Link seemed a little nervous. Rhett knew it was crazy to think that he could cause Link to be that way, there's no way that was possible. 

Rhett simply nodded, his nerves getting the better of him as the night - or morning - wore on. 

The rest of the staff finished with their duties as Link jumped in to help them. Rhett sat quietly at the bar, looking at his phone but stealing glances at Link, watching him in his element. 

Link stopped and talked to a waitress with brown curly hair for several minutes then came back over to the bar, taking the cash out of the register and locking eyes with him again. "I'm gonna put this in my office. I'll be right back." 

Rhett nodded again and Link was gone. He stared at his phone, trying to avoid the knowing glances from the staff as they walked out the front door, the brunette waitress bringing up the rear. 

Link appeared again and she called out from the front of the bar, "Outta here, boss. Have a good night." The lights got dim inside and he looked back in time to see her wink at Link and Rhett couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 

"You too, Felicia. Be safe." And with that they were alone. 

The butterflies in Rhett's stomach swarmed and he again second guessed himself. Wondered if it was the best decision to come back, to be alone with this stranger. Was he ready to be with someone that wasn't Aaron? He knew the chances of falling for Link would only increase if they... 

"So," Link was beside him without Rhett realizing that he had moved and Rhett jerked back, "Oh," He said, surprised by the sudden closeness. 

"Woah, sorry. You okay?" Link's face turned from one of playfulness to concern. 

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in my head, I guess." He let out a strained chuckle but it must not have convinced Link. 

He spoke again, "Listen, just so you know. I don't have any expectations tonight. I just want to get to know you, s'all." Link explained and Rhett's heart slowed, if only a little. _Relax, Rhett. It's gonna be fun_. He thought. 

"It's just been a while since I've... done this." Rhett confessed.

"I get that, man. No pressure, seriously. If we just sit here and talk all night - I'm more than okay with that." 

Rhett nodded and despite Link's kind words, his bravery he had found earlier that night was slipping away. Maybe it was the alcohol - just a little bit - that gave him the push he needed. "Um, could you make me another drink? Nothing too strong but..."

"Sure, Bo." Rhett stomach clenched tight at the pet name and he hoped there would be other opportunities for him to hear that tonight. "You wanna help me? I could show you." Link tilted his head to Rhett, who only nodded and muttered a faint, "Yeah." 

"Come on," Link grabbed his hand, pulling him from his seat and leading him around the bar. His hand was warm - it was more warmth than Rhett had felt in a long time that wasn't coming from someone with four legs. 

The space behind the bar felt more narrow than it looked, barely enough room for two people to stand back to back. "Alright, you ever heard of a Bee's Knees?" Link asked. 

Rhett shook his head. "Okay, it's super simple. Just 3 ingredients." Link's arm was pushed up against Rhett's from his shoulder to his elbow and it made hearing what Link was talking about extra difficult. "Okay?" Link asked. 

Rhett shook his head - yes, he'd definitely be more talkative with some liquid courage.

Link sat out everything in front of them, and explained every step in the process while Rhett watched him seamlessly pour all the different liquids into one glass. He could tell that this was something Link was passionate about. He looked so happy and Rhett was just grateful he got to witness it up close this time. 

"Your turn." Link said, handing the big bottle of gin to Rhett along with something Link called a jigger. He did his best to recreate what Link made look simple. He did a pretty good job, only spilling a little bit and getting most everything in the glass. 

"Okay, last step is to shake it. Now, personally, I think the best way to ruin a good drink is to have shitty ice." Rhett watched Link open the cooler to his right. "You can have the most expensive alcohol money can buy and if you mix it with shitty ice, it'll taste like toilet water." 

Rhett laughed, finding it endearing that Link put so much thought into something as simple as ice. 

"See, you laugh but it makes all the difference. I'm telling you." He smiled, as if he knew exactly how cute he started to look to Rhett. "Now just put this over the top," He handed Rhett a silver cup, this part, Rhett had at least seen in the movies. "And, you shake it." Link finished. 

Rhett started as gently as he could and got more comfortable when he saw that the glass wasn't in danger of spilling. He sat it back on the bar when he felt it was shaken enough, feeling somewhat proud of himself. 

"See, simple. Now put the strainer over it and pour it into this glass." Link commanded, handed him another silver cap with holes in it and Rhett did so, unable to wipe the stupid smile off his face. 

Link put the silver cup on top of his drink and picked it up to shake it. Rhett watched him work his magic again, bringing the glass up to the side of his head and he shook it. But, suddenly the glass shifted in his hand and the seal broke, the liquid shooting out and spraying all over Link. 

Rhett watched as Link just stood frozen, most of his shirt and some of his pants wet from the spill. He looked down to his clothes, and Rhett saw the blush creeping up from under his shirt. Rhett couldn't help the laugh that poured from out of his mouth. 

Link looked taken aback at Rhett's reaction and formed his lips into a tight line, but Rhett couldn't stop laughing. He tried to apologize several times only to dissolve into another fit of giggles. Link started to break soon after, chuckling to himself until he was laughing just as loudly as Rhett. 

It was a loud, guttural laugh - a laugh Rhett hadn't heard come from himself in quiet a while. God, it felt good. 

"I'm sorry, Link. Here, let me..." Rhett reached for the towel sitting on the bar and started toward Link with it. 

Link wiped away tears from laughing so hard, "Well, I hope I impressed you with my skills." He teased. 

"I was already pretty impressed with you actually." Rhett said as he started to dab the towel on Link's shirt, drying the sticky substance off the best he could. 

Link snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure." Link shook his head, drawing his lip in between his teeth then looked down to where Rhett's hands were. Rhett absolutely adored this guy, even with all the smoothness and confidence Link exuded tonight, nothing compared to the red faced, crooked smile mess of a man that stood before him now. 

Rhett placed his hand on the side of Link's face, pulling up slightly to lock eyes with him. Link looked surprised, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Rhett pulled him closer, feeling his breath against his skin, sending prickles all over his body. 

He held him there, silently begging for Link to close the gap so he could do what he had been thinking about doing ever since he stepped out of the bar the first time to run home - to run away from whatever feelings Link was causing to well up inside of him. 

Link leaned in the rest of the way and their lips connected, finally. His lips were so soft and smooth, Rhett was sure he could get lost in the sensation. Link's hands came up behind Rhett's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

Link back off, placing a hand on Rhett's chest, both breathing hard at the lack of oxygen between them and Rhett whined at the loss of warmth. 

"So, that's what does it, huh? This whole time I been trying to impress you when I shoulda just made a fool of myself from the get go." He breathed out a chuckle, Rhett feeling the warmth on his lips. 

Rhett smirked down at Link, pulling him in close once again to meet his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, huh? 
> 
> I have one more chapter planned for a total of 6... not too far off from 4 I originally planned, right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always and come find me on Tumblr mythicalrobyn118 :)


	6. Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied! :( I planned on this being the final chapter but.... I wanted to end with Rhett since I started with his perspective. So, there will be one more chapter from Rhett's POV and that will wrap it up.

Rhett's lips were unbelievably soft and the way his beard felt rubbing up against Link's face was enough to drive any man mad. The heat was still all over his face, embarrassed at the slip up with the drinks but it was quickly turning into a different kind of heat. 

"Listen, I don't want to sound cliché or nothing but..." Rhett leaned back in after taking a breath and kissed him hungrily again. "It's been a while, you know." 

"Like riding a bike, sweetheart." Link reassured him as he brought his hands to Rhett's waist, lifting his shirt slightly and brushing the hot flesh there with the pads of his fingers. Rhett pulled him in closer, humming into his mouth as his tongue parted Link's lips and licked inside his mouth. 

Rhett pushed Link against the bar, he felt the pressure against his back. He pulled Rhett closer to him, desperate to feel the tall man's frame against his own. 

Link didn't want to push Rhett into anything, especially given how apprehensive he was being from the get go. "Are - are you sure?" Link asked, breathless as he slowed down enough to ask the question. 

Rhett hummed, diving toward his neck, nipping and teasing at the warm skin. "Been thinking about this ever since leaving the bar the first time. Don't think I've ever wanted someone so bad." 

Link's hands found Rhett's hair and he carded his fingers through the course strands. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's waist then moved them lower, grazing them over Link's ass, squeezing it gently. His hands didn't stay there long, roaming over the rest of his body - his shoulders, his ribs, his chest. Each touch of his hands ripping shockwaves through his body. 

He put both hands under Link's thighs, lifting him into the air and placing him on the bar. 

_Fuck! That was hot._

Rhett's hands felt even bigger than Link imagined as he raked them across the top of Link's thighs. The height difference muted with Link setting on top of the bar. 

"Fuck, Rhett." Link whispered as he leaned his head back to give him access to his neck. Rhett's rough tongue licked over Link's adam's apple, his breath warming his insides as well as his outsides. 

Rhett's hands traveled under Link's shirt, his grip rough on Link's waist, moving him easily to the edge of the bar. Link jerked his own shirt off, almost too willingly, throwing it onto the floor of the bar. Rhett nestled in between his knees and Link's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Rhett's shirt. Eventually exposing his broad chest as Link pushed it off his shoulders. His fingers traced the lines of his torso, twining them into the small patch of hair there. 

As much as Link wanted to devour Rhett right then and there on the bar, the realistic part of his brain knew it would make more sense to go up to his apartment. His cock twitched in his pants at the image of Rhett splayed out on his bed, naked and longing for Link's touch. 

"Rhett," He pleaded between breaths. "Do you wanna take this upstairs?" His hands never stopped roaming over Rhett's body, making it clear that he was indeed interested in doing so. Rhett backed away, hands still on Link's waist as if to steady himself. He furrowed his brow at the question. "I live above the bar," Link clarified. 

"Oh," Rhett seemed to mull it over for a second and answered with a shy eagerness that lit a spark in Link's belly and he dove back in to kiss the tall man again. After a moment of the men lost in each other's mouths, Rhett's hands pulled him off the bar and gently sat him down on his feet. Link's neck tilting up to keep Rhett's gaze as he sat him on the floor. Rhett's lips were red and swollen from Link's attention. 

Rhett gathered his shirt off the floor and Link did the same, leading him up the stairway at the back of the bar.

After crossing the threshold and Link closing the door behind them, he watched as Rhett observed his small, overly neat apartment. 

Link wished he could get Rhett to talk more, let Link in on what was going through his mind - he was incredibly hard to read. Of course, that was what drew Link to him in the first place. He stood, clutching his shirt to his chest, dwarfing himself. Instead of standing to his full height, his shoulders were slumped and his head craned down, eyes trained on the floor. 

The heat of the moment didn't seem to follow them upstairs - or at least Rhett's earlier bravery had decided to stay downstairs in the bar. Link worried he was having second thoughts, "You wanna sit on the couch for a minute?" Thinking maybe he would like a moment to just breath without Link mere millimeters away from him. 

He shook his head, to Link's surprise. "Unless you want to." 

Link shook his head too, wanting nothing more than to reveal more of the glorious body that stood before him now, "Bedroom's this way." He gestured to a small hallway to his left. 

Rhett's shoulders still sagged low as he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Link's heart ached for Rhett, whatever had went down between he and his ex had done a real number on him. 

Link stepped forward, unable to maintain much of a distance between them for long, tilting Rhett's chin up, "You're incredibly sexy, Rhett." Link said, causing the other man's eyes to immediately fall, looking to the floor again. Link relented, letting his gaze fall but determined to make him feel as good as he looked to Link. 

He grabbed hold of the shirt, still crumpled against his body, Rhett let go easily and Link let it hit the floor for the second time tonight. 

Link stood between Rhett's thighs, switching positions from earlier in the bar. He made quick work of his pants, leaving his boxer briefs on - though not doing a good job at concealing his erection - he lowered himself to his knees. Rhett's eyes widened but he quickly recovered, leaning back resting his hands on the bed behind him, inviting Link closer. 

Link reached for the button on Rhett's pants. "Is this okay?" 

The lighting in the room was dark but he could make out the blush that crept down from Rhett's cheeks and onto his chest. He gave a small nod of approval. Link took his time taking the jeans off Rhett's impossibly long legs, revealing toned thighs and calves as Rhett laid down flat of his back. "So fucking gorgeous." Link growled, unable to keep the desperation from his own voice. 

He'd never seen a more perfect body and he wanted - _needed_ Rhett to know. Somehow, he figured Rhett needed to hear those words too. 

He was met with a sharp inhale of breath when he brought his lips down onto Rhett's stomach, the flesh under them flushed with heat. He showered Rhett with kisses and praise until his body was trembling underneath him. 

"Fuck, please. Link..." Rhett begged. 

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want." Link commanded, a smirk dancing on his lips as he continued the teasing of his partners body with his lips. 

"Touch me - touch me... everywhere." Rhett whispered. 

Link complied as he brought his hand up and cupped the growing bulge in Rhett's boxers, the fabric so tight there was no hiding how aroused Link's words and actions were making him. 

Link slid his fingers under the waistband, looking up to Rhett - this time silently asking permission to rid him of the last bit of clothing that graced his body. Link lowered them, his cock sprang from its confines adding another item to the pile on the floor. 

As if in reflex, Rhett's hands slowly made their way to his erection, trying to hide his beautiful body from Link. For the life of him, he couldn't imagine why he would be ashamed of... any of this. 

Link stood, pulling off his underwear too and reaching into the bedside drawer for a small bottle of lube and a condom. His cock heavy and flushed pink as he climbed onto Rhett, placing his knee between Rhett's thighs, pressing his erection into the taller man. 

He gently took Rhett's hands. One by one, draping them over his shoulder and around his neck, his finger tracing a trail down the back of his arms. Rhett let Link guide him and Link felt his warm hands take hold of his neck.

Link craned his neck down, kissing Rhett deeply - passionately. Rhett's breath hitched under him and Link smiled into his neck, as he trailed kisses up his jawline into the shell of his ear. 

"Wanna see you." Link whispered. "All of you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I appreciate the comments and/or kudos <3
> 
> Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 Let's be friends


	7. Rhett

Was this guy seriously calling Rhett gorgeous? Rhett? This awkwardly tall and gawky excuse of a man. Could Link really believe that? 

If his actions were any indication, he did - not to mention the incredibly hard cock that was currently pressed against his thigh, only causing his own cock to ache at the need to be touched by Link. 

"Wanna see you. All of you." Link whispered in his ear, sending a shiver through him. Rhett sighed into the feeling of believing him - of taking him at his word. Rhett had never felt like this, even at the best point in his past relationships he'd never felt this... wanted. Why was it that he believed this stranger?

Link rearranged his legs, bringing both of them in between Rhett's, his own legs relaxing to each side as he spread himself for the man hovering above him. 

Link moved his hand, sliding it down Rhett's thigh and gripping the bend of his knee. He brought it up wrapping it around his waist. His hand found it's way between the two men finally touching him in a way he yearned for, wrapping his slender fingers around his cock, loosely pumping his fist. 

Rhett's head thudded back against the bed, gripping on to Link's neck more firmly, thankful that he had something to hold on to. Too soon, he released his grasp, Rhett biting back the whine that threatened to escape at the loss of sensation. 

After Link worked a bit of lube onto his fingers, Rhett couldn't stifle the moan as Link's agile fingers found his entrance. Pressing the pad of his finger just past the tight ring of muscles, gently coaxing him to relax into the feeling. "Mmmm, you look good like this, Rhett." Link cooed, pulling his lip in between his teeth and biting it with those sharp canines. 

Rhett groaned as Link moved his finger inside him, quickly pulling it out and replacing it with two, then three digits. Link worked him open, thrusting his long fingers until Rhett was twitching with lust underneath him. Rhett's fingers digging into his back, feeling his toned muscles as Link held himself up above Rhett. 

"Please, Link - need you... in - inside me, please." Rhett pleaded with him, coherent words turning into nothing but a string of moans.

Link sat back on his thighs, reaching for the lube and condom, Rhett's hips thrusted upward, eager to feel Link take him fully, make him his. _God, the filthy things this man was making him think._ If Rhett were to capture an image of how he looked right now, he was positive he wouldn't recognize himself. Laid flat of his back, legs splayed open for Link, sweat glistening on his body from the torture of not being immediately fucked into the mattress by the dark haired man. 

Link was back in his face before he knew it, panting hot breaths onto his skin as he positioned himself against Rhett's waiting entrance, his knees pushing Rhett's legs farther apart. He pushed in slowly, Rhett savoring the fullness he felt. He wanted more, so much more. He brought his legs up to wrap around Link's back, pushing him deeper. 

"Fuck, Link. Yes, you feel so - so good." Rhett husked, craning his neck to lock lips with Link, his all too eager tongue licking inside the other man's mouth. Link's hand trailed up the back of his neck, lacing his fingers into Rhett's hair and pulling back, exposing his neck and forcing eye contact. The pools of blue now devoured by black lust filled spheres.

"So fucking pretty, baby." Link growled as he devoured Rhett, whispering words of praise as his lips sloppily kissed and licked down his neck, punctuating each one with a thrust of his hips. 

They lost themselves in the rhythm, their sweaty bodies moving together, becoming one in the small bedroom. Link's breath matched up with Rhett's without even trying. Rhett's hands roamed over Link's body, gliding over his sweat soaked skin in a futile attempt to feel all of him at once. 

With every forceful thrust, Link's perfect cock brushed against Rhett's bundle of nerves inside him, quaking the bed underneath him. It took some convincing on his part to assure himself the room wasn't actually spinning. 

"Gonna come for me, Rhett?" Link asked and all Rhett could offer was a quick grasp of his shoulder and a small whimper. Link lifted himself to his knees, changing the angle he plowed into Rhett, eyes focused down where they joined together. He watched himself disappear into Rhett over and over again as he reached between them, working his fist around Rhett's cock. 

All the muscles in Rhett's body tensed as his orgasm slammed into him, soaking his own stomach with pearly white ribbons of come. His vision blurred slightly but he still focused on Link, each thrust becoming more uneven until he grunted, his fingers digging into Rhett's skin as he came inside him.

Rhett went limp, his limbs feeling like jello from the aftershocks of his orgasm as well as Link's. Link was still kneeling between his thighs, bracing himself on Rhett's bent knees. 

Rhett fought the urge to cover up, desperately wanting to hide behind the sheets or even his hands. But, Link said he wanted to see him and Rhett wanted nothing more than to please the man that made him feel this good - that need trumped everything else, even his insecurities. 

He watched as Link regained his breath, then dipping his head down to Rhett's stomach, Link's eyes met Rhett's as his tongue darted out of his mouth, licking the mess from his skin. He made delicious wet noises with each pass of his tongue, the come disappearing into his mouth that he happily swallowed like it was the best thing he tasted all day. All with that lovely crooked grin painted on his face. 

When he was finished, he laid his body flat on top of Rhett's, meeting his mouth - letting him taste the outcome of their time together. It was the filthiest and sexiest thing Rhett had ever seen and his heart soared at the thought of returning the favor. 

His heart tightened though when Link rolled off of him, landing on the floor beside the bed and padding into what Rhett assumed was the bathroom. The earlier bliss disappeared as he was consumed by his anxious thoughts. Rhett had never had many one night stands - but he'd assume that was his cue to leave. He'd got what he came for, what else was there to do?

He sat up and pulled on his boxers from the edge of the bed, slipping one leg into his jeans when Link reappeared in the doorway of the bathroom, holding a small towel in his hands. "Hey, where're you going?" He asked, brows creased together in confusion. 

"Oh, I uh, I just figured..." But before Rhett could finish his thought, Link shook his head. 

"You're not getting away that easy. I'm a cuddler and I've been looking forward to being the little spoon all night." He winked as he stepped closer, offering the washcloth to him. Rhett took it, making his pants fall onto the floor once again. 

_He wants me to stay, wants to cuddle._ He smiled big at the thought. 

He cleaned his stomach off with the rag while Link slipped into the boxers he discarded earlier. Link climbed into bed like it was the most natural thing and Rhett's stomach jumped to his throat. Link turned on his side, craning his neck to look back at Rhett, waiting for him to join. 

The smile never faded as he situated himself behind Link. Their bodies pressed together and that somehow felt more intimate than what they had just done. Link's behind nestled perfectly against Rhett's middle, his long arms encircling the smaller man as he breathed in the smell of sex and sweat and lemon. 

Link sank deeper into the bed with a contented sigh before asking, "You got plans tomorrow?" 

Rhett croaked out a, "No." Link hesitated a beat before adding, "I'm gonna take you on an official date then. You wanna spend the day with me?" Turning his head around, his now bright blue eyes searching for Rhett's answer. 

"I love that idea." He said, before nuzzling up to the back of Link's head, pulling him closer to his chest. He sighed as his eyes grew heavy, and he felt something. A feeling he'd not seen much of in the past and was only just now realizing it. Rhett knew he would sleep better than he had in months.

Suddenly, he was happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking this journey with me! Thanks for the encouragement along the way, the kudos, comments, everything! <3 Y'all are the best
> 
> Find me on Tumblr mythicalrobyn118


End file.
